I Think Doctor Offices Smell Pretty Gross, Too
by justanothercolferfan
Summary: Kurt Hummel wakes up sick one day. Blaine is his ride to the doctor's office. some Klaine fluff.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So I surprised myself with getting this done today! I'm no where as happy with it as I am with Movie Night, but I hope you all still enjoy. And please excuse any errors, I'm not very good at editing at two in the morning. But I am learning that it's my favorite time to work on stories. (:**

**On another note, did anyone watch The Glee Project premiere last night? I am so cheering for Damian. **

**Love, Katy. xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Blaine. I just don't think it would be smart to try to drive to the doctor's office under this medicine." Kurt coughed.<p>

He could hear Blaine softly laugh from the other end of the phone line. It actually made him feel a tad better. "_It's fine sweetheart. I would so rather spend my day off school with you then rehearsing for some community theater thing."_

"Oh okay. Good. I hate to be a burden. But Finn's already failing classes without missing school and dad and Carole both have to work," Kurt croaked, cradling his iPhone to his ear. He had woken up with a sore throat, raging headache, fever and a bad cough. He decided to stay home from McKinley today. Rachel could cover him in Glee club. Dalton Academy, on the other hand, was out of school for the day, celebrating the Warblers recent win at a King's Island competition.

"_You? A burden? Never. I'm on my way to your house now. I'll be there soon."_

"Thank you Blaine. Bye." Kurt slumped onto the couch; he rubbed the bridge of his nose, desperate for his headache to disappear.

Kurt woke up to his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello?"

He didn't even need to say who it was. "_I think I should just get a copy of your house key next time."_

"Oh Blaine! I'm so sorry!" Kurt jumped up from the couch, feeling slightly dizzy. "I must have fallen asleep on the couch after we talked earlier. Hold on." He ended the call as he unlocked the front door.

Blaine walked in and kissed Kurt lightly on the forehead. "God. You are burning up, love." He took a step back and looked at his boyfriend. Sweatpants and a t-shirt? Kurt must be feeling really bad if he wasn't even trying to make his outfit match.

"I feel s-so cold though." He began to shiver.

Seeing the boy he loved so much to be sick made Blaine's heart ache. "It's your fever. Come on. You can put on my Dalton blazer on in the car." He put his hands on Kurt's hips and led him out of the house and to his small silver Chevy. Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and helped him in. He got in the driver's seat and reached behind his seat to get his uniform jacket for Kurt. "Here you go darling. I'll turn the heat on too."

"Thank you so much Blaine." Kurt snuggled into the jacket. It smelled of Blaine, earthy with just a hint of cologne.

"No problem. Now, you know how to get to your doctor's right?"

Kurt squeaked. After Blaine coming over to his house and wearing his amazing smelling jacket, he had completely forgotten where his boyfriend was actually taking him."

Blaine stopped half way out of the Hummel's drive way and looked at the other boy, concerned. "What's the matter Kurt- Are you okay?"

His green blue eyes were wide with fear. "Please don't judge me." He paused and looked away. "I am terrified of the doctor's. The smell makes me feel sick even when I'm actually not and-"

"Kurt."

"-I just can't do the needles and shots. They hurt so bad. And don't get me started on those awful outfits the nurses wear. They're-"

Blaine squeezed the boy's hand. "Kurt, honey."

Kurt stopped and looked for the disapproval in Blaine's face he was expecting.

"It's alright. All they're gonna do is take your temperature and see what your symptoms are. Then they'll prescribe you some medicine." Blaine rubbed his thumb in circles on the top of Kurt's hand, trying to comfort him. He felt so bad that this boy, who stood up to Karofsky for a year and a half, could be so scared. "It's okay, babe. And I'll be right there with you."

"Thank you Blaine." A small smile creeped across Kurt's face.

Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck. "And you know what?"

"What?" He softly laughed at his boyfriend's attempts of making him feel better- both from being sick and the thought of going to the doctor's office.

"I think doctor offices smell pretty gross too." He kissed the tender spot of Kurt's neck.

"'Am I pregnant?' Is this supposed to be a joke?" Kurt laughed flatly. He was a nervous wreck; he couldn't stop spinning the pen in his right hand like a sai sword while bent over the clip board in his lap, checking the appropriate box for each of the medically related questions.

"Hmm?" In Blaine's lap was a magazine about healthy parenting he was reading. "_If me and Kurt ever adopt a kid," _He thought,_ "We are so naming it Toronto." _He looked up to find the chestnut haired boy staring at him. "Sorry, I'm just reading about- never mind. But don't worry love, this is gonna be over before you know it." He paused, putting his hand on Kurt's knee, which couldn't stop shaking it seemed. "And we'll still get home early before Finn or Carole or your dad get home. So we can pop in a movie and relax on the couch together."

The smaller boy slightly smiled. "Okay."

The Warbler lightly chuckled and kissed him on the top of the head. "Good. Now, do you want me to go back with you when they call your name?"

He looked away, ashamed. "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you-"

A thin dark skinned nurse walked into the doorway of the waiting room. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt jumped a mile then reluctantly got up from his seat and took a few steps towards the woman. He stopped and ran back to Blaine, grabbing his hand tightly. "Actually, Blaine, can you come back with me?" His bright eyes were even wider than they were in the car, his face even more pale then when he was just sick.

The fear and urgency in his voice broke Blaine's heart. "Of course I can, darling."

"Hello Kurt, I'm Doctor Wilson. Do you mind getting on the table for me?" The older man asked, his back to the boys. He was searching through the cabinets for something.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and lightly sat him on top of the crinkly paper. He then sat in the chair next to the table and put his hand on Kurt's, who was resting near the edge.

"Aha! Here we are!" The doctor turned around with a thermometer in his hand. He was older, a pair of large silver framed glasses resting on his wrinkly nose. "I'll just listen to your lungs and breathing first, though." He sat the thermometer down and put the ends of the stethoscope in his ears.

Kurt gasped and tightened his hand around Blaine's as the cold metal touched his chest under his shirt.

"Breathe in."

He breathed in a shaky sigh.

"Now out."

He complied.

"The flu? Really?" Kurt snuggled closer to the Warbler, feeling much better now. They were watching _The Sound of Music_ in the Hummel's living room, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's chest. "This morning when I woke up I thought I had started to die or something. But just the flu? I have never even had the flu before."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's change in behavior. "And have you ever gotten a flu shot?"

"Well no but-"

"And that's the reason why you have the flu." He couldn't help but to laugh after kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, fake annoyance look on his face. "Blaine Warbler, did you not see me in there? And they didn't even mention the word shot. Last time I had to get one in middle school it took two nurses and my dad to hold me down. I'm terrified."

He laughed again. "Well at least I know not to ask you if I ever need a blood transfusion."

"Oh shut up." Kurt swung a pillow behind him, lightly hitting Blaine in the face. He suddenly turned serious, looking back at his boyfriend. "Thank you so much for helping me today, Blaine. I love you more than anything."

"Anything for you, darling. And I love you too" He leaned forward and softly kissed Kurt's neck then whispered in his ear. "You can just repay me by ironing out those wrinkles you put in my blazer."


End file.
